Dreaming of a New Tomorrow
by deathstalker982
Summary: During the fight with Madara, Naruto is sent to the Dream Realm, and becomes the first Dream Demon. What happens millennia later when he is sent back into the Waking World


**Ok, so hello all. Too those who will no doubt be pissed of that I am not updating my stories, let me just say that I hate writer's block. As for my most recent story, I want more information about the characters before I try to write any more.**

**Anyways this is going to be a Yumekui Merry/Naruto crossover that I have had stuck in my head ever since I reread the Yumekui Merry manga and got to see what's been going on since I read it last. The basic idea of this is 'What if, while stopping the Eternal Tsukuyomi, Naruto gets sent to the dream world and becomes the first dream demon.' As each dream demon has a role to play in the dream world, Naruto will be known as the link between humans and dream demons, he who is both. I plan on writing at least one chapter(maybe more) of him in the dream world before he gets sent to the waking world, and I hope you like this story.**

**As to the pairings, I will have seven different choices, plus the choice of a harem. Those choices are ****Aeolian****Maestro Achtelnote****(One of the twin dream demons trying to take over Yui's friend Nao)****, Ionian Maestro Achtelnote****(One of the twin dream demons trying to take over Yui's friend Nao)****, Garden Engi Threepiece, Garden Patti Threepiece, Sonar Cilone****(the dream demon that is in Mizuki)****, Mizuki Akiyanag****(Taka's sister)****, and Nao Horie****(Yui's friend)****.**

**Warning, there will be spoilers for the most recent chapters of the Naruto manga, though I won't be writing past the fight between Merry, Yumeji and friends, and Pharos Hercules until they reveal the current villain's true self.**

**One last thing before I start this story, I want to know if you guys think I should have all dream demons be based on humans(perhaps those who died fulfilling their dreams) or should I have only Naruto be a human and all other dream demons are just the dreams of the waking world?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yumekui Merry.**

**Dividing Line**

Black Zetsu, who was still connected to Obito, watched as the light of the Eternal Tsukuyomi faded from the land, and silence descended. The world around him was shattered, and all around the world, the great Shinju's roots had absorbed everyone into it, making them all White Zetsu. The crumbling of rock caused him to look up at the great flame-like creature that crouched nearby. It looked like a cross between a man and a bird, with great wings coming from the back of the warrior. The great beast started to fade as the light from the Eternal Tsukuyomi had fully faded.

"So it really wasn't letting light through..." Black Zetsu murmured to himself as he looked on the fading form of Sasuke's Susanoo.

As the Susanoo faded, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi fell to the ground. "It looks like that black guy isn't affected!" Naruto shouted as he caught himself and landed in a crouch.

"Finally..." Sasuke said, thinking that it had taken a long time for the Eternal Tsukuyomi to fade. Standing up, the four looked through the last vestiges of the purple, flame-like chakra that had made up Sasuke's Susanoo at the form of Black Zetsu before Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. "How can we wake everyone up!?" Naruto wanted to make sure his friends were alright, and hoped that Sasuke had some type of plan to stop the Eternal Tsukuyomi and free the world from Madara's control.

"A genjutsu created with a rinnegan can probably be canceled by another rinnegan..." Sasuke said, thinking through just how they might stop Madara, and hoping he could free everyone.

"So we need your left eye..." started Kakashi, only to be cut off by Black Zetsu as he took fighting stance.

"I won't let you do that." He got ready to attack the four. "You're the only ones left to get rid of."

Black Zetsu started to charge at the group, only to be stopped as Madara slammed down in front of him. "I'm the savior of the world, I'll do it." he said.

The four shinobi of the Leaf stared at Madara, all shocked at the appearance of an eye on his forehead, a true rinnegan eye, just like Sasuke's.

"Madara!" Naruto shouted(AN: he does that a lot in this chapter, doesn't he).

"The eye on his forehead...!" Sakura gasped.

Madara just stood up straight and looked at them. "I just stopped the fate of this world." he said, looking completely unfazed despite the fact that two of the people in front of him had been giving him such a hard time in their fight before he had managed to cast the Eternal Tsukuyomi. "I freed people from pain, suffering, emptiness."

Naruto glared at him as he suddenly got pissed. "This is just **a huge lie!**" Naruto shouted, enraged that Madara thought that such a false existence was ever worth living.

Madara just looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you are getting in the way of everyone's happiness. Our game ends here." He didn't move, or even react at all, just continued to speak. "I turned hell into heaven. You should understand... it's already over."

Suddenly, Naruto caught sight of Black Zetsu moving forward, and he suddenly slammed his hand right through Madara's heart. Everyone, including Madara, was shocked by this, after all, Black Zetsu was supposed to be Madara's will. "No, Madara." Black Zetsu said. "You are not the savior, and it's not over." Madara tried to react, but he seemed unable to even move. Everyone else was too stunned by what had occurred to even think to try to take advantage of what had just happened. "Why do you think that, unlike Obito, you can use everyone else? Isn't it presumptuous to think that only you are different? Madara?"

Madara was almost in too much pain to speak, but he managed to get a response out. "Black Zetsu... What are you saying!? I'm the one who created you...! **You're my will**!"

Black Zetsu just seemed to grin as he responded. "That's not true either... My will is... Kaguya."

As he said this, Sasuke looked even more shocked, wondering what the Sage of Six Paths' mother had to do with this. "Eh!?" Naruto cried out. "What's going on!?"

Kakashi, who had no idea who Kaguya was asked "Are they splitting now?"

Sasuke calmed down enough to answer Kakashi. "No.. not really. He just said Kaguya."

"What is Kaguya?" asked Sakura, trying to think what it could be.

"Hm!? Kaguya..!?" Naruto asked, having not heard what Zetsu had said.

"The person the Sage of Six paths was talking about." Sasuke said, looking slightly worried.

Naruto remembered what the Sage had said about Kaguya when he was talking about Madara _'He got close to me using the Juubi's power, and he's trying to get closer to the power of my mother Kaguya. My mother's power created conceit, and people started to fear it."_ Naruto was suddenly a lot more worried than he had been. "Does that mean that..." But he was cut off as Madara screamed out loud.

Sensing the chakra Madara had Skyrocket, everyone started to panic. Kakashi decided he would try to use Kamui on Madara, while Sasuke decided to try and trap Madara in Tsukuyomi and hope that Madara would be distracted enough that the others could take him down. At the same time, Kaguya, who had been awakened the instant that Madara had been run through by Black Zetsu, Noticed the danger of the Kamui, and tried to use her own dimensional shifting technique to cancel out Kamui. And Naruto attempted to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu, which he had copied by use of the Yang Release Mode from both his father and the Second Hokage, to teleport behind Kaguya using a rock he had marked with a seal a few seconds before, and launched a Biju Rasengan with all of the chakra he could put in it, including all of the chakra that the nine Biju could give him, at Kaguya's back.

The result of this was a blast of energy that completely enveloped Naruto, Kaguya, and Black Zetsu, before suddenly vanishing as if the three, as well as all the energy from their attacks, vanished from the world.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, worried both for Naruto, and about what had happened to both Madara(as none of them had seen Kaguya, even if she had been in control, because of Sasuke using Tsukuyomi slowing her down enough that she didn't have enough time to save herself) and Black Zetsu.

"I Don't see any of their chakra." Sasuke said, confused and worried, wondering why exactly they dissapeared like that. There should have been at least a trace of chakra left, after all both the Second and the Fourth Hokages left behind a trail of Chakra that Sasuke could see when they used the Hiraishin, and he had also seen that Obito had left behind a small amount of chakra when he used Kamui; and yet here there was no trace of chakra, not even the chakra that should have been left around the battlefield by the three. "It's as if they never existed."

Kakashi, thinking that this could be a trap, decided that he should try to get everything organized in case Madara or Black Zetsu came back. "They might be back at any moment, so the first thing we need to stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi and get the rest of our allies ready. We stand more of a chance together."

**Dividing Line**

Naruto was confused. He felt as if his mind was overwhelmed by what was happening, and his body seemed to be... he didn't know how to describe it. He felt like he was not really himself, but he looked the same as before.

He seemed to be in a place that he didn't recognize, even though he somehow knew he had been here before. The world around him kept changing and becoming different places, some he recognized, and some he didn't. He wondered where he could be. There were also people here, but they came and went as well, and even if he did get the chance to try to speak to them, they would act as if he wasn't there.

Where was he...

**Dividing line**

All over the world, Shinobi and civilians alike celebrated the end of the war. It had been a month since Madara had dissapeared with Black Zetsu and Naruto, and the Shinobi Alliance had searched the world for a trace of chakra from any of the three, only to find none at all, anywhere. The shinobi world had mourned the loss of all those who died during the war, especially Naruto, who everyone had seen as a hero since he had saved them from many of the Edo Tensi shinobi, as well as the many White Zetsu who had taken the place of many shinobi and could have crippled the army very quickly, but both Garra and Sasuke pointed out that Naruto wouldn't have wanted them to be sad that he had passed away, as after all, he had always fought for his friends, and he would have hated to see them sad.

Naruto had been given a place on the Hokage monument, and was granted posthumously the title of Rokudaime Hokage as well as leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces. The shinobi forces of each village wanted to make sure that his dream of peace was remembered, and so they used his memory to create a hopefully lasting bond throughout the world, one they hoped would last for generations and help end the tragedy that had been the History of the Shinobi so far.

There were a few people however, who just couldn't be happy in the wake of Naruto's supposed death. Hinata couldn't be happy when the man she had truly loved had died, she would now never hear his answer to her feelings, no matter what he had told her. Then there was Sakura; Sakura had known Naruto's feelings for her ever since they had been in the academy together, and had, over the last month, during the war, slowly began to return those feelings, even if she had also still liked Sasuke. Now that Naruto was dead, she didn't know how to respond.

And finally, there was Shion, who had lost the man who she had fallen for, and who had given her a beautiful daughter. She had been planning on contacting him after the war and telling him about their Daughter, and now that he was gone, he would never know that he had a daughter, he would never know that she had truly fallen in love with him.

And her daughter, her little Merry, would grow up without a father.

**Dividing line**

**And so ends the prologue to my new story, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be out in about a week at most, as I have the story written in my head all the way to the defeat of Pharos Hercules, and I do have the time, so if it is not out by then, know that I'm either being lazy, or something has happened that has lost me access to something that makes it so I can write the story.**

**One last thing, since Naruto is in the dream world, expect big changes in some of the allies and enemies when I finally get to the Yumekui Merry cannon.**


End file.
